


but of sin

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution, Size Difference, idiots falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: After he gets dumped by his girlfriend, Thor has a lot to think about. Mostly he feels sorry for himself, and when Thor tries to fuck away his sorrow with a pretty rentboy with slim hips and unruly curls, he finds himself becoming increasingly fascinated with the younger man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The hooker Loki fic only one person asked for.   
> I'll update the tags as the story progresses.

The glass is empty.

Why do people always go on about that the glass is half full? This one isn’t, it’s not even half empty. It’s goddamn empty, as dry as Thor’s parched throat.

“Another!” Thor demands, slamming his shot glass on the counter. “Make it a double.”

“Closing time, buddy,” the bartender says and takes the glass, wiping away the ring of moisture on the counter with a rag. “Go home, Thor. I’ll see you later tonight.”

It’s freezing when Thor steps out of the bar. It hasn’t snowed yet, but the air is crisp and clear with the harbingers of frost. Thor can taste snow and ice in it, it’s just a matter of days now. Buttoning up his coat and pulling his scarf a little tighter around his neck, he decides to take the subway instead of calling a taxi. Might as well start saving money now that he has to come up with the rent alone. The thought alone is enough to get rid of the pleasant buzz in his head. A shame, really, because that’s why he drank in the first place; took him all evening, and now even that effort is ruined.

Fucking Jane.

Thor knows they’ve had their problems and he’s the first one to admit that he’s the reason for most of them; he isn’t that much of dick. But he’d always expected that things would miraculously work out, or in case they didn’t, they’d blow up with a fight. Instead he came home to an empty apartment and a note on the table, the key taped onto it almost like an afterthought.

A better man would remember what the note said, but Thor isn’t a good man. There’s only one line that stuck out and it’s still seared into his brain: _Your lack of ambition will always stand between us._

It’s not the first time Thor has heard that, and it won’t be the last time, his father will make sure of that. Fuck, he’s working a job he despises to please everyone around him, but even that isn’t enough for his dad, Jane, her pretentious scientist friends. It’s never enough.

Thor hopes she’ll be happy holed up in some lab looking at the stars if that’s what she wants.

At least he won’t have to pretend anymore. They were always better friends than lovers, he can finally admit that now.

“Looking for a bit of fun, honey?”

Thor startles when the girl approaches him. Her skimpy dress and thin coat do nothing to protect her from the cold, and even if he were in the mood for a quick fuck, she looks not a day older than seventeen. Way too young to be out here on the streets and way too young to make his dick even twitch.

“Not tonight.” Thor lets her down gently with a smile, probably the first friendly reaction she’s seen today judging by the tentative smile she gives him in return as he hands her a few bills and tells her to go home.

On second thought, why not tonight? Thor could do with a little distraction. After the day he’s had, an orgasm is just the thing to slow his jumbled thoughts enough for him to get some sleep. He might as well pay for it. Thor isn’t exactly in the mood to put in the effort to pick someone up, and the last thing he wants to deal with is a messy one-night stand, or worse, an awkward morning after.

Slowing his steps, he pays a little more attention to his surroundings. He just walked by Vanaheim, one of the latest hotspots in the club scene. The street in front of it is always packed with a long line of people hoping to get in, people who just stepped out taking selfies in front of the entrance for their next post on Instagram. And of course there’s always hookers. Not all of them are as easy to spot as that girl, but Thor is old enough to know his way around.

Thor spots him slouching against a lamp post. Bathed in the warm glow of the street lamp he sticks out like a sore thumb, his looks ethereal, almost fey-like. Long, lean limbs, a narrow face framed by dark, unruly curls. His eyes are half-lidded and he’s staring right at Thor.

Fuck, that boy is beautiful. Thor’s feet are carrying him over before he can even make the conscious decision, his dick already twitching in his pants. He hasn’t felt this instant attraction, this need to have somebody in—god, how many months, years has it been? Thor can’t even remember. His eagerness must be splashed all over his face, because the boy smirks at him as soon as Thor stops in front of him.

“Mouth or ass?”

“Your mouth will do,” Thor rasps. It comes out harsher than he intended, his throat constricting around the excitement in his chest, but the boy just shrugs. Thor is sure he’s used to worse than bad manners.

“That’s fifty in the alley behind the club. One hundred if you want to go somewhere or if you want it bareback. Payment upfront.”

“Here is fine.” Thor may be suddenly desperate enough to have his cock sucked by a hooker, but isn’t stupid enough to take him home, and no matter how alluring the boy is, he isn’t worth the expense of a hotel room in this part of town.

Thor can’t wait to feel those pretty pink lips around his cock. This close he can see a smatter of freckles dusted over the bridge of the boy’s nose, the thick lashes framing startling green eyes. It’s a relief to see he isn’t as young as his lanky frame suggests. Thor’s guess is twenty, give or take. He isn’t into underage boys, but he isn’t sure he could have resisted this one.

It’s only a short walk to the alley behind the club. Following the boy—no, fuck, young man—Thor almost regrets his decision. He can’t drag his eyes away from the round ass in front of him. The sway of the guy’s hips is well-practiced but no less alluring for it, his jeans riding low enough to reveal a tantalizing sliver of the upper curve of his ass and a pair of dimples. He must be freezing with just a thin shirt and leather jacket, but Thor can’t bring himself to care.

“I’m Loki, in case that matters to you.”

Loki turns and accepts his money, slipping it into his front pocket. He briefly locks eyes with Thor before he looks him over, his eyes lingering on Thor’s chest. “You’re hot. For a paper pusher,” he says, and he has the nerve to wink at Thor. It’s barely more than an offhanded remark, a joke, but against all common sense, Thor wishes he didn’t still wear his slightly wrinkled off-the-rack suit. He’d show him _hot_.

Thor barks out a surprised laugh at Loki’s cheekiness. “I bet you say that to all the guys.” Even if Loki turns out to be a disaster at cock sucking, that brief moment of levity on this shitty day is already well a hundred bucks. “Now get to it,” he says, impatient, already unzipping his slacks.

Loki drops to his knees unceremoniously, not bothered by the dirty asphalt. Something flickers in his eyes as he lowers Thor’s boxers and takes out his cock. “Shit, that’s big,” Loki breathes, wrapping his fingers around Thor’s cock and giving it an experimental tug.

Thor is more than half-hard already, and the feel of cool fingers squeezing his shaft and carefully cradling his balls is more than enough to get him there all the way in a matter of seconds. Loki makes a small, humming sound in the back of his throat and leans in to swipe his tongue over the slick head, light and teasing, and then it’s gone. Thor growls a warning and slides a hand in Loki’s hair, tugging to let him know he’s not in the mood for playing.

It gets him a broad lick from root to tip, followed by several more until Thor’s cock is dripping wet with precome and saliva. Loki’s eyes are closed as he traces the thick vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue, light pressure and velvety smoothness that makes heat flare in Thor’s gut and shoot up his spine when Loki takes him in and sucks softly on the head. Thor wants to close his eyes and lose himself in the feeling of wet heat, but it’s impossible to look away from those pink lips wrapped tightly around his cock, the sharp cut of Loki’s cheekbones as he sucks hard, the smudge of his dark lashes fanning against the top of his cheeks.

“Like that,” Thor gasps, fingers twisting in Loki’s hair. He feels a slap against his thigh and the faintest hint of teeth on his cock, a warning that this isn’t what he paid for. As soon as he loosens his grip Loki slides down again, looking up at Thor from below his lashes, and Thor swears he can see a smirk lurking at the corners of Loki’s mouth. The stretch of his wet lips is obscene around Thor’s girth, and despite the heat and suction it’s the sight of that perfect _O_ around his cock that makes Thor’s stomach quiver and his balls draw up way too early. The first brush of his cock against the back of Loki’s throat is enough to make him come so hard it sends the world around him spinning and his gut clench with burning intensity.

For a few precious seconds, Thor’s mind is blissfully empty, nothing but heat and ecstasy roaring in his blood. He feels the loss of heat when Loki draws back and hears him spitting, and the freezing cold air that hits his wet cock is enough to bring him down from his short-lived high and crash back into reality.

Loki is already on his feet, brushing off his knees while Thor rights himself and tries to zip his slacks over his oversensitive cock. “Come sober next time and you might actually get your money’s worth.”

“Is this your regular spot, then?” When Thor looks up from buttoning his coat, Loki has already started to make his way out of the alley and back to the street. Thor stares after him and the view is too nice for him to mind when Loki even doesn’t turn and just waggles his fingers over his shoulder.

“You’ll have to come back and find out!”

///

The apartment is cold and empty when Thor finally makes his way home long after midnight. He leaves the lights out and makes his way to the bedroom in the pale light that filters through the windows from the streets below. Emptying his pockets on the nightstand he undresses and hangs up his suit, crawling into the bed that suddenly feels way too big.

Sleeps comes quickly with the exhaustion that seems to have taken up permanent residence in the marrow of Thor’s bones, but it’s restless and fitful, the jumbled images in his mind keeping him from finding any rest. He dreams of green eyes and dark curls fanning against his red pillows, and even when the insistent ringing of his phone wakes him, Thor can’t shake off the phantom echo of low moans and pealing laughter.

Thor fumbles blindly for the phone. It’s his sister’s ringtone, she’ll just keep calling until he answers. “For fucks sake, Hela, it’s six in the morning.”

“Rise and shine, little brother. I’m glad you’re still alive.”

Thor can only hope his vague grunt translates into _What?_

“I called you all day yesterday, but you didn’t pick up.” A hint of worry laces her words, but maybe that’s just wishful thinking. Hela isn’t exactly known for her warm and fuzzy personality.

“I’m touched. Did you really worry?” Thor rolls over and puts the phone on speaker. A low throb spreads from his eyes to his temples, getting more insistent with every passing second. Fuck, he wasn’t even _that_ drunk. “Jane dumped me,” he sighs. He might as well get it over with, Hela will find out anyway. “I had a few drinks and wasn’t really in the mood to talk.”

“I never liked that bitch.” Hela sounds more annoyed than supportive. She pauses for a second. “What did you do for her to dump you?”

“Ask what I didn’t do. Now that she’s the new head of the astrological department, an executive consultant isn’t befitting her status anymore. Let me quote: _Your lack of ambition will always stand between us._ ”

“You could have asked dad for that particular pearl of wisdom.” Hela snorts inelegantly. “But we all know your intellect wasn’t the reason she was with you. Your best assets are below the waist. She liked the way you fucked her. Just the right side of rough, am I right?”

“And fuck you, too,” Thor grunts. It’s too early and his stomach too empty to listen to his sister talking about his dick.

“Hey, I’m your older sister, I know what you’re packing. I hear you’re good with it, but you’ve always been terrible with relationships.”

Oh, and you’re suddenly an expert now? I can’t even remember the last time you went out with the same person twice.” Actually, Thor can, but they never speak of it.

“I’m dad’s botched first attempt. One would think he did better the second time, not worse.” Hela pauses for a second. Their father isn’t exactly their favorite topic. “Need some help getting over it? How does wine and pizza tonight sound?”

For a moment Thor considers brushing Hela off. They don’t always get along; sometimes Thor thinks it’s because they’re too much alike. But he knows a peace offering when he hears one, and he can think of worse thing than sharing a meal with sister.

///

The meal turns out to be more wine than pizza, and so it’s no surprise that Val calls out to him when he walks past her open office door, way past nine for the second day in row. “That’s two days you look like shit, Odinson.”

“Well, you look great.” Thor leans against the door frame and takes in her impeccable black pantsuit and understated makeup. His compliment is genuine. Val is an old friend, and she’d have his head if tried to appease her with empty phrases. It’s probably the reason why she gets on so well with Hela. “And since I know that you probably drank as much as I did, that’s nothing short of witchcraft. One day you’ll have to share your secret with me.”

Val scoffs. “It’s a gift, Odinson. Even I can’t work miracles if you’re getting too old to hold your liquor. Or should I say _too soft?_ It’s been ages since your girlfriend let you out of the house for a little fun.”

“Lucky for me then that she moved out yesterday.” Val’s words are harsh, but in hindsight Thor can’t deny that he’s neglected his friends in the two years he’s been with Jane. Neither of them got along well with her, and after a few painfully awkward attempts of dinner and a night out with all of them as a group, Thor had given up. He should probably feel downcast, ashamed for being a failure as a boyfriend, but after the initial sting of wounded pride, he mostly feels relieved that it’s over. Like he can finally breathe again.

A broad grin lights up Val’s face and there’s a dangerous glint in her face. “Need someone to celebrate? Hela and I we’re planning to check out that new club Vanaheim. You should join us and blow a bit of this.” She holds up a cheque and waves it in Thor’s direction.

With all the drama that crashed his life in the last two days, Thor totally forgot that their yearly bonuses are due. A night out seems like the perfect opportunity to celebrate the fruit of his labor. Good drinks, good company, and maybe he’ll even see Loki again. Thor doesn’t believe in fate, but if it comes knocking…


	2. Chapter 2

The Vanaheim is packed and noisy, the air reverberating with the heavy bass Thor can feel down to his toes. It’s impossible to hold a conversation, but then, nobody comes here to talk. 

Thor leans back against the bar and scans the dance floor. Hela and Val left half an hour ago with a guy who’s even broader than Thor. He’d waved them off, telling them to have fun and never speak of it. At least that way the evening won’t be a total waste. 

A tall brunette is pressing close to him as she gives her order to the bartender. Thor briefly meets her eyes, ignoring her look of disappointment when he shakes his head. To be fair, his lack of interest isn’t her fault, just like it isn’t the fault of the handful of women he’d turned down since he stepped into the club. They’re just not who he’s looking for. 

Thor had hoped to get a glimpse of Loki while they stood in line to get to the entrance, but the spot under the lamp had been empty. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Even it was his regular spot, and Thor doesn’t even know that it is, he might have very well been with somebody in the alley behind the club. A sour knot of disappointment had settled into Thor’s gut at the thought, but he’d ignored it. 

Until now. 

Thor spots Loki on the edge of the dance floor. His back and ass are pressed snugly again the front of a guy easily twice his age, his narrow hips swaying, just barely decent enough to be still considered dancing. His tight t-shirt is riding up with the sinuous movement, and Thor can feel his fingers itch with the need to stroke the pale strip of skin he can glimpse over the waistband of Loki’s jeans. 

Once again Thor is moving before he can even think about it. “Fuck off,” he growls, using his bulk to shoulder his way between Loki and the guy. For a second he looks like he might argue and pick a fight, something Thor is sure Loki would _love_ , but one glance and a deliberate flex of his biceps are enough to make the guy reconsider and slink off. 

Through all of that Loki never stops dancing, doesn’t even miss a beat when Thor grabs his hips and pulls him back flush against his chest. Heat flares in Thor’s gut as soon as his cock nestles against Loki’s firm, round ass, a spike of arousal tugging right the base of his cock. Now that he finally has his hands on Loki, there’s no doubt that he’s going to have that ass tonight, and when Thor looks down, he sees the same knowledge lurking in Loki’s already familiar smirk. 

“I had a feeling I’d see you again,” Loki shouts over the loud music, craning his neck and pushing his head against Thor’s shoulder to get a better look at Thor. “You’re lucky I like you; you just scared away my john.” 

Rolling his hips against Loki’s ass, Thor bends until he can put his lips next to Loki’s ear. “I’ll make it up to you. Your ass, and you’ll come home with me,” he says, his beard brushing against those tantalizing curls. Thor remembers how soft they are, and he suddenly can’t wait to sink his fingers into them again while he has Loki naked and on his knees. He was right, Loki isn’t worth the cost of a fancy hotel room. Thor would happily spend half his bonus on him. 

A shiver runs through Loki, and he bites his lips, his freckles standing out against the blush that’s spreading over his cheek. It’s easy to pretend that it’s Thor’s rapidly swelling cock that puts that look of excitement on his face and not the no doubt outrageous sum he’ll no doubt charge any second now. 

Loki takes his time, though, just keeps dancing and takes one of Thor’s hands, placing it on the bare sliver of skin his shirt reveals, pushing until Thor’s fingertips slip under his waistband. There’s nothing but soft skin, and for a wild moment, Thor thinks how easy it would be to tug those jeans over the swell of Loki’s ass and have him right here where anybody can watch. 

Fuck. That kid is dangerous. 

But he’s also smart. He leads Thor outside the club before he hands his phone over and demands that Thor types in his address. Looking at the screen, Loki nods. “Three hundred. I’ll meet you at your place in thirty minutes. One hour, and condoms are non-negotiable.”

Thor makes it home in twenty minutes. He has no doubts that Loki texted his address and their arrangement to someone he trusts, and while he isn’t happy that somebody else knows about his sudden appetite for pretty hookers, he understands Loki’s need for safety. He buzzes Loki up at the first ring, irrationally pleased when Loki casts an appreciative glance around the apartment. Jane had never shown an interest in home decor, so the rooms reflect Thor’s preference for clean lines and neutral colors. 

Thor almost expected Loki not to show up and just cash in the hundred and fifty dollars he’d demanded in advance. His dick has a little more faith than his brain. Thor has been more than half-hard all the way home, glad he had his coat to conceal the thick bulge in his jeans. 

Now that he has Loki here, he isn’t sure how to proceed. A blowjob in an alley is pretty straight-forward, but the etiquette for a fuck at home is probably a bit more involved. “Can I offer you something?” is what he finally settles on. Manners never hurt anyone. 

“Sure, a glass of water would be nice.” Loki takes off his boots and shrugs out of his thin jacket, hanging it neatly on the coat rack. “Clock’s still ticking, though.” He follows Thor into the kitchen, leaning back against the kitchen island while Thor fills a glass of water for him. “Have you ever done this?” 

“That obvious, huh?”

“A little. At this point, I’m usually naked and on my back or knees.” 

Loki accepts the glass and Thor can’t look away from the graceful arch of his throat as he tips his head back and takes a sip. Without the harsh lights of the club, Loki looks younger. Still like a young man, thank fuck, but softer somehow, a gorgeous study of light and shadow against the gleaming black counter. 

Crossing the short distance between them Thor deliberately steps into Loki’s personal space, just for the pleasure of admiring the differences between them. He’s always had a thing for smaller partners, loves the way his large hands can span a slender waist so easily, loves the way they feel under or over him. And Loki feels like a dream come true against him, soft and pliant when Thor runs his fingers over his throat and down his chest, although he can a feel a wiry strength in those gangly limbs. 

Loki doesn’t flinch when Thor finally sinks a hand into his unruly curls and reels him in, a small smile curling his pink lips. “Not on the mouth,” he says, turning his face when Thor leans in. Thor’s lips brush his jaw instead, and he can’t resist the urge to dart his tongue out and drag it down his throat, tasting sweat, soap, some kind of lotion. It’s strangely innocent, and it sends Thor’s blood roaring with sudden and aching intensity. 

“Strip,” Thor rasps, stepping back only far enough to give him room to open his fly and pull out his cock. Screw the bedroom, he’ll have the boy right here. Right now. Thor isn’t sure where this visceral reaction to Loki comes from, but he doesn’t care, not when just the feeling of Loki’s hips under his hands makes his cock wet at the slit. 

“Here?” Loki shoots him a surprised look, but then he shrugs and pulls his t-shirt over his head and digs into his pockets, throwing a condom and a few packets of lube onto the counter before he shoves his jeans down his legs and steps out of them. He doesn’t cover himself, but he doesn’t strike an alluring pose, either. 

“Up, on the counter!” Thor instructs and helps Loki boosting himself up with his hands around his hips. “On your back and spread your legs.” He’s running on pure instinct now, and he wants to see _everything_.

“You could at least take off your shirt,” Loki mock-complains as he lies back and pulls his feet up, sliding his legs as wide as he can go without an ounce of shame. Thor reaches back and tugs his shirt over his head, too impatient to argue who’s calling the shots here. Anything, just so he finally can _touch_. 

“Forty minutes!” 

Loki sucks in a harsh breath when Thor rubs his thumb over his right nipple. It’s impossible to tell if he’s putting on a show for Thor, or if the appreciative glance he runs over Thor’s broad chest is real, but that’s part of the package Thor is paying for. Dragging his hands down Loki’s chest and stomach Thor ignores his own straining erection and palms Loki’s cock instead. It’s not entirely limp, but far from interested, nestled into a neatly trimmed thatch of black curls. It feels soft and fragile in Thor’s palm when he gives it a gentle squeeze, and this time he doesn’t imagine the slight hitch in Loki’s breath. 

Ah, the wonders of youth. 

A firm press of his thumb against the slit earns him a small drop of wetness, and Thor feels his own cock leak a fat drop of pre-come when he licks it off. He drags the wet pad over Loki’s taint until he reaches the pucker between Loki’s cheeks, inhaling sharply when he finds it slightly sticky. “Aren’t you the prettiest thing,” he murmurs and cups Loki’s thighs, pressing them even wider. Like this, Loki’s hole furls slightly open, soft and wet where he’s fucked himself ready. “All pink and smooth.” Thor dips his thumb inside, his cock throbbing when the thick digit slides in smoothly to the knuckle, and Loki clenches around him.

_Don’t come!_ Thor’s mind goes blank with the feeling of hot, tight friction around his thumb, and he releases one of Loki’s thighs so he can squeeze his cock harshly. _God, don’t com_ e, _don’t fucking come_.

“All for you, big man,” Loki breathes, reaching out to stroke his fingertips over Thor’s thigh. “Come on, put in me.” Thor watches as Loki arches his back and palms one of his tits with a low moan, and it takes everything he has not to put his naked cock into him and fuck more of those breathy sounds out of him.

Christ, he hasn’t been this desperate to fuck since—well, since he had Loki on his knees in that alley. He rips the condom open, fumbling in his haste to roll it on and slick himself with one the packets of lube. It’s barely enough, so he opens another one and slicks his fingers to make sure he won’t hurt Loki. 

Loki gives Thor a strange look when he slips a finger into him, but he doesn’t stop him. He’s been thorough enough that Thor can quickly work up to three digits, his hole stretching easily around them, clenching shut again when Thor withdraws.

“Open for me, baby,” Thor grits out. He fists his cock and thumps his cock against Loki’s ass, the meaty head almost obscenely big against his hole. Loki clenches it tight, only to let it furl open a moment later, and then Thor pushes in, sinking into Loki’s hot flesh that locks down around him like a vice. 

Thor rolls his hips into Loki, fucks him in long, deep strokes, clenching his jaw when Loki takes it with a low moan and stretches into the fuck lazily, arching his back and pulling his arms over his head. Loki’s eyes are closed, but his mouth is open around a series of breathy moans. A hot flash of anger sparks behind Thor’s eyes, and he shoves in deeper, angles his hips until Loki’s eyes fly open, and he knows he found his prostate. 

“I don’t want to hear it unless it’s genuine,” Thor grits out, his voice rough with a mix of mind-numbing arousal and anger. Curling a hand around Loki’s cock Thor is surprised to find him hard, and when he looks up, startled green eyes are fixed on his hand. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Loki throws his head back, mouth slack. “Fuck me! Come on, give it to me.” He clenches down viciously, his cock jerking wetly in Thor’s palm. 

And Thor rides him hard, uses his weight to fuck the breath out of him until Loki comes with a surprised cry, shooting all over Thor’s fingers and his own belly. Thor keeps going, fucks into the punishing heat of him until the wave finally crashes and he explodes into the condom hard enough to see stars. 

For a long moment, Thor feels nothing but gut-wrenching bliss. He holds himself deep inside and shivers through the aftershocks until he can’t ignore the harsh light of the kitchen and Loki’s weak struggle any longer. Thor pulls out carefully, turning to dispose of the condom and clean himself up, giving Loki a moment to himself. Now that he’s no longer thinking with his dick, Thor feels entirely out of his depth.

Christ, he’s a grown-ass man, but he has no idea what to do in this situation. See Loki out and go on with his life, he guesses, but the quick, jerky rustle of clothes, as if Loki can’t get dressed get fast enough, still feels disappointing. Thor was rough, yes, but Loki came, didn’t he? 

“I’ll call you a taxi,” he finally says. It seems like the right thing to do. “My treat.”

“I’m not going to stop you.” Loki buttons his jeans and tucks his shirt inside. The startled look in his eyes is gone, replaced by his now familiar smirk. He rolls his eyes, making a face when he tugs on the front of his t-shirt where a damp stain darkens the fabric. “Christ, don’t flatter yourself,” he says when he notices Thor staring at the spot. “I’m twenty, and I like cock. Even a feather can get me off if you use it the right way.” 

Thor just snorts and watches him walk out. Loki is a walking contradiction, but that’s what makes him so appealing. 


	3. Chapter 3

His lack of expertise in post-paid-fuck aside, Thor got one thing right: life goes on. 

Everything considered, nothing much changes. Thor still works long hours, hasting from one deadline to the next, and before he can even stop long enough to breathe, another week has passed. It's a good one, he supposes. His clients are satisfied with his work, and even if Thor takes no particular pride in telling rich people how to get richer, his next bonus will make up for the headaches some of them are giving him. It bears a certain irony that he knows how to make money from money but is lacking the funds for more significant investments himself. 

On the other hand, if there's one thing his job has taught him, it's that money indeed can't buy happiness. Mostly it makes people paranoid and greedy. Yeah, Thor wouldn't mind a more significant nest egg than he has, but at least he has one, something a lot of people don't. 

"Your dedication is commendable," Val tells him when she walks by his office on her way out. "If I didn't know it's just your sudden lack of a social life that keeps you here this long, I'd say it's annoying." When Thor refuses to take the bait, she raps her knuckles against his desk. "Fine, be like that, but I still think you should live a little. At least call Hela. She worries about you."

Being the good brother that he is, Thor calls Hela on his way out, even lets her talk him into meeting for a drink. He's desperate for a whiskey or two after a whole day of analyzing charts, but not desperate enough to drink alone. 

It takes them two drinks to update each other on their lives. Thor is sure Hela tells him only half of what goes on with her, and being newly single he doesn't have much to report in the first place. For a moment, Thor considers telling her about Loki but decides against it. What's there to say anyway? 

_By the way, I fucked the same hooker twice, and now I can't stop thinking about his tight little ass._

Not that Hela would judge him. Hell, she'd probably insist they'll pay a visit to Vanaheim right now. Thor has half a mind of going himself, but the last thing he needs is his sister watching as he propositions a rentboy. 

"Are you happy, Hela?" Thor asks her instead. 

"I suppose," Hela replies, more thoughtful than Thor expected. "I have friends, I make decent money, and I have a job I love." She kicks his foot under the desk, their version of a shoulder bump. "What about you?"

"Same, I guess. Although I never have time to meet my friends and I fucking hate my job." 

Hela waves at the waiter for another round of drinks. Definitely a good idea. If they're really about to spill their guts, Thor needs all the alcohol he can get. 

"You know, I never understood why you didn't stand up to dad and became a consultant. Just because he's one, too? It's not as if he even has a business to pass on, and you've surpassed everything he's achieved within your first five years on the job." She gives him a small smile. "You always were such an outgoing guy. Seeing you holed up in that office all day seems wrong."

"You're his firstborn, and you were a girl. No, hear me out." Thor raises a hand when Hela opens her mouth to protest. "You said it yourself, you're his first botched attempt, and your only fault was that you weren't a boy. I guess he was too obsessed with having an _heir_ that he didn't care enough about your career choices." Thor immediately picks up the drink the waiter puts in front of him and knocks half of it back. "No matter how much mom supported you, he wouldn't have accepted for you to become an artist if you were a boy."

"I've never looked at it that way, but I guess you have a point." Hela circles the rim of her glass with her finger, a troubled pinch to her mouth. "I'm sorry that he made you feel like you had to step in for me.."

Christ, they're both such maudlin drunks. 

"It's his fault, not yours. Mine, too." Thor sweeps a glance over the packed bar. He's always preferred bars over clubs. It's the restless energy of people coming and leaving and having a good time that speaks to him, the quiet comfort a well-run bar like this can offer. With the dark wooden panels and sleek glass, it almost reminds him of home. "This…" Thor says, gesturing at the room in front of them. "I think I would enjoy this, having my own bar. I wasn't a terrible bartender when I filled in for Volstagg that one summer."

Hela snorts. "At least you didn't water down the drinks."

///

With all the soul-searching he's done tonight, Thor figures he might as well take a detour past Vanaheim. He's avoided it all week, unwilling to think about the awkward moment of tension during his encounter with Loki. 

It bothers him that Loki felt—Thor isn't even sure what it was, but for a moment he looked almost spooked when Thor touched him. Maybe other guys don't care how Loki feels, thinking that a few exchanged dollars are enough of an excuse to abandon any pretense of decency. 

Thor doesn't. He actually likes the snarky little shit, and not just for his fantastic ass. It probably makes him the worst john, but who cares. 

He finds Loki under the lamppost again. It does seem to be his usual spot, and he's chosen it well. The soft light settles over Loki like a cape, making it impossible to miss him. 

"I thought I'd find you here." Thor steps close to Loki, keeping his hands in the pockets of his coat. One look at those freckles and the suggestive tilt of his hips is enough to make Thor itch to touch, but he's learned his lesson. Business comes first. 

"I thought I'd see you again." Loki gives him a wide smile. He looks like he's genuinely pleased to see Thor, almost goofy, but then his bright eyes shutter and his smile dims to the familiar smirk. It's like he becomes a different person. "Not tonight, though. I was just about to head off."

"Hey!" Thor catches Loki's arm when he straightens and turns to leave. "I'm sorry if I was too rough or if I made you uncomfortable."

Loki casts him another one of those looks Thor is beginning to hate because he has no idea how to read them. "Look, I get it. You're big and strong, and you want to feel like a real tough guy, but you have no idea what rough really means." Loki shakes Thor's hand off with a snort. "Now get out of my way, I have a guy waiting for me, and he already paid."

A cold shower couldn't be more sobering. The heated anticipation that started to coil in Thor's belly the moment he saw Loki snaps and leaves a sour taste in his mouth. "Fine," he says and steps back, allowing Loki to go. "Another time, maybe. Is there a way I can contact you? Phone? Online? This place here is a little out of my way."

It's only half a lie. Thor usually takes the subway, and while he definitely wants to get his hands on Loki again, traipsing through the cold evening just to check if the boy is free for a fuck seems a little excessive. Thor isn't _that_ desperate. 

"I'm busy for a couple of days, but I'm free on Monday evening. Give me your number, and I'll call you."

Thor hesitates for a moment before he hands over one of his business cards, but what can it hurt? Loki already knows where he lives, and he knows Thor has enough cash to burn three hundred bucks for a fuck. If he wants to screw him over, there are better ways than using his phone number. 

After Loki has left, Thor is almost tempted to head inside the club. 

Little by little Thor realizes what a terrible match he and Jane had been. Their problem never was a lack of affection, but that alone can't sustain a relationship. They were just too different, wanted different things from life, and Thor sees now how much of himself he's given up to be with her. Before, Thor used to party hard and flirt even harder, and while he's undoubtedly mellowed and sown enough of his oats, he's still by heart a social and sensual creature. Thirty is far from dead; it feels like a new beginning and his night out with the girls was proof that he's still hot enough to make every head in the room turn. 

Time to live a little, as Val had put it.

Not tonight, though. It's already past eleven, and Thor has an early meeting. He may be hot, but he also standards, and looking for someone he doesn't mind waking up to in the morning takes effort. At least more than handing over a wad of bills. 

/// 

Thor's meeting goes well; he secures another client, and in a fit of good spirits, he asks Val out for a drink. He also calls his old friend Fandral who's more than happy to hear from him and agrees to meet them. 

It's Friday and every bar in the city is packed. They settle for the Vellir, a small pub not far from their office. It's small enough to allow a normal conversation, the drinks are good, and for the first time in weeks, Thor feels like himself again. He ends up at home with a redhead with small tits and a wicked tongue, and when he comes for the third time that night and his cock refuses even to twitch, he counts the evening a full success. 

So much so that Thor can't wait to it repeat it the following night. Fandral isn't free, and Val has other plans, but Thor manages well enough on his own. The guy he takes home doesn't only have a tight ass; he also knows how to use his cock so well that Thor is glad he can spend Sunday on his couch with a soft pillow. 

Monday rolls around and with it comes a whole slew of meetings with clients. By the time Thor makes it out of the office, he's ready to drop onto his couch and spend the night there. Going out and having sex all weekend will take some time to get used to again. There are some calls he didn't manage today, and Thor is so engrossed in his mental to-do list for tomorrow that he almost trips over Loki who's sitting on the steps of his apartment building. 

"I called, but you didn't pick up, so I thought I'd try my luck." 

"Loki," Thor says, dumbfounded. "I, ah… I had a busy day. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm beat, so right now is not a good time."

"Oh," is all Loki says, and he quickly gets on his feet. He looks almost disappointed, tugging on the sleeves of his hoodie, the red spots on his cheeks deepening. Christ, Loki must be freezing with only that hoodie and a thin jacket. How long has he been sitting here?

"Come in," Thor says, digging into his satchel for his keys. "Let me at least get something hot into you." He smiles when Loki snorts. "No pun intended."

"I should get going. It's already late, and if you don't want me, I need to find other work."

"If I don't want—" Thor stares him, trying to make sense of the conversation they're having. "I didn't say that."

"You did, and I have to pay rent." Loki shrugs and turns to leave. 

Thor sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Everything about the situation feels off balance, and he can feel a headache coming. Until now it never occurred to him that this—fucking people for money—is actually Loki's job, that he has a life with responsibilities and problems that might not be so different from his own. "A blowjob is all you can hope for in this cold. If I'll give you those fifty bucks, will you come in?" 

Loki is already at the door before he can even finish. 

"First door to the right is the living room," Thor says, hanging his coat next to Loki's jacket on the rack. "Feel free to pick something to watch. I'll make us tea."

"Tea..." 

Thor lets out an inelegant snort at Loki's disbelieving look. "I told you, I'm beat. I'm not going to make you work for that money."

They end up on the couch, watching an old rerun of Law & Order. Thor has seen the episode at least twice, but Loki probably wasn't even born yet when it first aired and is sipping his tea with his eyes glued to the tv. 

Thor uses the opportunity to watch Loki instead. Once again, he's struck by how beautiful Loki is. Not just pretty, but truly beautiful in a classic way with his high cheekbones, bright green eyes, and that broad smile he doesn't show often enough. 

As always, Thor can't resist letting his gaze drift over Loki's body, down his narrow chest to his slim hips. Loki was right; he likes the way their difference in size makes him feel, and he does love calling the shots. There's no harm in it, as long as everyone agrees. 

Thor's cock enthusiastically agrees, but he promised to leave Loki alone. And even if Loki were willing, Thor isn't sure he wouldn't fall asleep on him. 

Loki isn't paying Thor any attention when he puts his empty mug on the table, too engrossed in what's happening on tv. His lips are pink where he's worrying them with his teeth; he looks sweet and innocent, a perfect illusion it's only too easy to fall for. And yet, Thor trusts that Loki isn't going to mug him the moment he closes his eyes. He drifts in and out of light sleep to memories of Loki's ass milking his cock dry, a low throb that accompanies the images in his head settling in his balls. He remembers Loki's sure grip on his cock, the firm drag of his thumb over his slit, cool fingers cradling his sac, drifting lower over his taint and pressing hard on his prostate from the outside. Warm lips are dragging over his cheek—

Thor startles awake to Loki's weight pressed into his side. He didn't imagine those soft lips brushing against this temple, the bump of Loki's nose against his ear. "Shh," Loki whispers. "Let me take care of you." 

He works Thor with two hands, strokes him lazily with a twist of his wrist while he keeps up the pressure on his prostate, massaging the tender tissue that protects it with slow, hard circles until Thor squirms restlessly beneath him. The exhaustion that's still threatening to pull Thor under heightens every sensation, the softness of Loki's skin, every throbbing spark of pleasure Loki is wringing out of him. 

Fuck, he's wet, his slit dripping streams of come that are painting him wet down the thick vein on the underside of his cock to the smooth skin behind his balls. Thor's gut is burning with lust, heat crawling in his veins, ratcheting higher with every sloppy sound of Loki working his cock,

He's so close he can taste it in the back of his throat, suspended in an arc of overwhelming pleasure that rides the sharp edge of ecstasy and pain. It builds and builds in a line of fire between Loki's hands, feels like it's dragged out of him from somewhere below his balls, and when Thor finally comes with a hoarse shudder, it's the feeling of Loki's nail digging into his slit that makes him see stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
